End of Evidence
by Raeru Nikaido
Summary: Gedung biasa yang menyimpan misteri mengerikan. Dua orang sahabat menjadi saksi misteri pembunuhan. RnR please!


Fic pertamaku di Death Note. Pasti tak ada yang mengenal ada author sepertiku. Iyalah, sudah hampir setahun hiatus~

Langsung saja, semoga fic ini berguna bagi death lover, horror lover dan lover2 lainnya. Lover saya juga boleh –hoekx-

END OF EVIDENCE

Chapter 1 : Mysterious Room

Suasana sore yang cukup ramai memenuhi trotoar. Tepatnya di depan Universitas Touou. Universitas ini cukup baru di daerah itu. Daerah yang lumayan jauh dari pusat kota. Dengan tingkat keramaian yang cukup.

Hari ini para senior universitas sedang mengadakan kegiatan menginap atau berkemah di kampus dalam rangka OSPEK mahasiswa-mahasiswi baru. Itulah sebab mengapa kampus itu ramai. Mahasiswa-mahasiswi baru meributkan acara menginap ini. Beberapa dari mereka sibuk dengan tas dan barang-barang bawaan mereka.

Mello dan Matt, mereka merupakan salah satu dari mahasiswa baru Universitas Touou. Mereka tidak terlihat ribut seperti mahasiswa lainnya. Mereka berdua sahabat yang sama-sama bertipe santai, praktis dan tidak mau repot. Barang bawaan mereka hanya satu ransel yang tidak penuh. Mereka sekarang sedang mengobrol santai dibangku pojok teras, sedikit menjauh dari keramaian mahasiswa lain.

Tepat pukul 17.00, seorang senior memberikan perintah agar para juniornya berkumpul dan membuat barisan. Suasana riuh semakin menjadi-jadi karena hampir semua mahasiswi baru membicarakan senpai berambut coklat terang yang sedang memegang microphone. Tampan, manis dan cool adalah kata yang mencuat dari berbagai sudut barisan yang bersumber dari para gadis yang mengomentari senpai tersebut yang sedang berbisik dengan temannya yang berambut hitam dan membawa beberapa lembar kertas yang tak kalah membuat sensasi. Dua senpai yang sangat menarik perhatian.

Satu per satu susunan kegiatan terlaksana. Melihat tingkah para anak baru, sepertinya kegiatan berkesan menyenangkan. Meski ribut berdebat, ricuh berebut, riuh tertawa tapi semua antusias mengikuti kegiatan ini.

Pukul 22.00 kegiatan selesai. Semua bebas beraktifitas. Makan, tidur, bersantai diperbolehkan asal tidak keluar area kampus. Mello dan Matt memutuskan untuk berkeliling kampus. Mereka berdua menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Kembali mereka menjauh dari keramaian. Menyinggahi bangku kosong dan mengamati rekan seperjuangan mereka dari atas.

"Eh, kira-kira di sana ada apa ya?" Matt melihat ke arah seberang. Tepatnya ruang-ruang di lantai dua yang sepi dan kotor.

"Ternyata kau penasaran ya? Aku juga. Sepertinya setengah gedung ini tidak digunakan." Mello sedikit mengalihkan pandangan ke arah yang dimaksud Matt.

"Bagaimana kalau kita lihat ke sana saja?"

"Hmm, bagaimana ya?" Mello sedikit berfikir. "Okelah! Daripada bosan duduk di sini membuatku mengantuk." Ia berdiri dari kursi dan melakukan sedikit peregangan tubuh.

-Mello POV-

Kami berdua mulai melangkahkan kaki menyusuri koridor-koridor di lantai dua. Kami selalu memeriksa ruangan yang kami lewati. Tak terlalu jelas apa yang ada di dalam ruangan gelap ini. Dengan keterbatasan kerja pupil tanpa banyak cahaya, samar-samar terlihat meja dan kursi yang jungkir balik, kain kusam dan sampah kering berserakan. Huh, kotor sekali.

Kami berlanjut ke lokasi lain. Aku mulai merasakan suasana yang tidak enak. Entah Matt merasakannya atau tidak. Dingin, suram, gelap. Aku merinding. Kuusap kedua lenganku untuk mengurangi rasa dingin yang kurasakan sambil terus mengikuti Matt yang berjalan di depanku. Apa kami berjalan terlalu dalam?

Meski sudah merasakan aura-aura yang cukup menekan batin hingga ketakutan menguasai perasaan, tak ada satu dari kami yang berfikir untuk mengakhiri perjalanan. Kami berbelok dari koridor awal.

"Ada lampu yang menyala di ruangan ini. Lumayanlah walau hanya berdaya 5watt bisa membantu kita agar tidak menabrak dinding dan perabotan yang berantakan, hahaha…" tawa Matt sedikit memecah keheningan.

"Tapi aneh ya? Kenapa hanya ruangan ini saja yang diberi lampu? Lagipula, lihat itu!"

Aku menunjuk ke sisi kanan ruangan ini. Matt menoleh ke arah yang kutunjuk. Di sana ada kardus bekas yang sudah di pres. Di atasnya dilapisi kain hingga setebal 5cm. Panjang dan lebarnya seukuran tubuh manusia dewasa. Seperti tempat tidur. Ditambah lagi ada pakaian tergantung dipaku yang tertancap di dinding. Di samping kasur buatan tadi, ada meja kecil yang sudah rusak dan lapuk. Di atasnya, sebuah gelas berisi air teh yang hanya tinggal seperempat gelas, di sampingnya ada satu piring dan sendok dengan sisa makanan yang hampir basi.

Padahal ruangan ini menakutkan dan kotor. Apa mungkin ada yang tinggal di sini?

Perasaanku semakin tidak enak saja. Kurasa sekarang Matt juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku. Ia melangkahkan kakinya pelan dan penuh hati-hati. Aku masih mengikutinya di belakang.

"Semakin aneh saja tempat ini."

Aku tak menyahut apa yang Matt katakan. Yang jelas aku sudah berfikir macam-macam setelah melihat ruangan ini.

Kuikuti Matt yang berjalan menuju pintu yang menghubungkan dengan ruangan sebelah.

Dukk!

"Aduh~ jangan berhenti mendadak donk!" aku uring-uringan pada Matt yang membuatku kaget. Karena terlalu waspada melihat sekeliling sampai tak melihat Matt menghentikan langkahnya. Tapi aku lega karena itu Matt, kupikir aku menabrak suatu sosok yang kutakutkan.

"Kau lihat ke mana sih!" jelas saja Matt membentakku yang sudah membuatnya kaget dalam suasana senyap dan mencekam ini tiba-tiba aku berteriak keras padanya. Adu mulut kami tak bertahan lama. Matt melihat sesuatu.

"Eh, apa itu?" Matt menunjuk ke sisi kiri ruangan. Ia sedang mencoba memperjelas penglihatannya dengan memanfaatkan sedikit cahaya lampu dari ruang sebelumnya dan sinar bulan yang masuk dari jendela kusam penuh debu.

Mataku terbelalak setelah mengetahui betul apa yang ditunjuk Matt tadi.

"Ma-Mayat!" ucapku terbata. Matt tak mengatakan apapun. Kulihat ia lebih terkejut dan takut dariku. Pandangan kami beralih ke sisi lain ruangan itu.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5… 6 mayat tergeletak! Ini mengerikan! Kami berdiri di tengah-tengah tubuh yang sudah tak bernyawa. Tempat apa ini sebenarnya? Pantaskah ini disebut gedung universitas?

Mayat-mayat itu diletakkan tak beraturan di sisi yang berbeda dalam ruang itu. Kondisinya sungguh mengenaskan. Lima mayat berlumuran darah yang sudah mengering. Darah di kepala, dada, perut dan kaki sudah menghitam kental. Tubuh mereka sudah membiru dan berbau tak sedap.

Hampir semua mayat dalam kondisi yang sama. Matanya berdarah dan berlubang. Mata mereka DICUNGKIL setelah dibunuh! Tidak hanya mata! Jantung, hati dan usus mereka juga dikeluarkan. Beberapa dari mayat itu juga tak memiliki tangan dan kaki.

Ini MUTILASI!

Hanya satu mayat yang masih utuh. Darahnya belum mengering. Semua organ dalamnya belum dikeluarkan. Sepertinya mayat ini belum lama di bunuh.

Ah, sudahlah! Aku tak punya waktu berfikir seperti ini. Kulihat Matt sekali lagi. Ia gemetar sama sepertiku.

"A-Ayo cepat pergi dari sini!" setelah mengatasi rasa takut yang luar biasa, Matt berlari sekuat yang ia bisa.

"Tunggu aku!" aku pun menyusulnya sekuat tenaga. Kami berlari keluar ruangan itu. Untung kami tidak kehilangan arah. Kami menyusuri kembali koridor-koridor yang kami lewati sebelumnya. Kuturuni tangga secepat mungkin. Dalam situasi mengerikan dan menenggelamkan kami di kegelapan malam itu, aku sempat berfikir…

_Untuk apa orang-orang itu dibunuh dan di keluarkan isinya? _

-End POV-

**~To Be Continue~**

Ngga nyangka fic gore –mungkin- pertamaku mampu mnyembuhkanku dari WB akut stadium 4~

Sejujurnya saya tak pandai dalam mendiskripsikan~ huhu…

Terinspirasi dari kampusku sendiri yang agak horror –bagiku-

**Please review**! Saya butuh dukungan readers!

Yang mau nge-flame juga boleh…

Lewat **Review **tentunya!


End file.
